


The Final Game

by xXKorekiyo_ShinguujiXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, amputee character, i had to put these tags in 3 timesnow cuz im dum, i mean they dress fem but also bind and have short hair, woah an nb character who is masc and fem but not full andro!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKorekiyo_ShinguujiXx/pseuds/xXKorekiyo_ShinguujiXx
Summary: Ness Komeada wakes up one day in a strange place. Now, they've done that before, but this was exceptionally weird. Wait, are they on an island!?The kids of the survivors of all of the killing games end up on Jabberwock Island and things aren't going to hot.(many characters are inspired by my friends so please don't ever use them for your own stories)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. What is this place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first post on here, but I've written before. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue it!

> No man is an island, entire of itself; every man is a piece of the continent.

* * *

I jerked awake to the loud sounds outside. I couldn't open my eyes for a second because I was still very tired and I concluded there were two possibilities for the situation. Either one, I was extremely hungover and it hadn't worn off, or two, I had been drugged. I’m assuming it was the latter considering the last thing I remember is being grabbed by a masked figure.

When I finally do open my eyes, I am in a strange place and I can hear ocean waves outside. Huh, that’s weird.

I guess I should tell you some things about who I am and what I know about the situation I am currently in.

My name is Ness Komeada and I am the sixteen year old kid of Nagito Komeada and Hajime Hinata-Komeada, both survivors of the killing school trip of Hope’s Peak Academy. I’ve grown up around the kids of the other survivors so we know each other really well.

We never knew we would have to go through so much together however.

You might be thinking, what do you mean go through so much? Well I’ll tell you what I mean.

It started a month before my memory cut out when Reika Togami, a sixteen year old daughter of a survivor, turned psycho broke out of the mental hospital and started working with the few former followers of Junko Enoshima, unbeknownst to everyone. I don’t have a clue what they were doing but I know how it affected me and the rest of us.

One morning we all woke up like normal to find that all of our parents were gone. Every person who had been in the games was just completely gone with no evidence.

So naturally, like any young person would do considering we are all between the ages of 10-20, we called each other panicking. Nobody found any evidence except for two siblings.

Ali and Irra Togami both 20 and 18 respectively woke up to find their parents gone and a note on the table. It read:

> Dear Ali and Irra
> 
> If you are currently reading this then you probably have noticed that our dear dad and father have both gone missing as have all of the other survivors of killing games. For future reference, this is 100% my fault and all part of a plan :)! Don’t go looking for them!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Reika

After our parents went missing, those of us who are older took care of the younger ones while we tried to find a way to find our parents.

We couldn’t no matter how hard we tried.

Lead after lead always came up empty and we were running out of hope. That’s when we were kidnapped too.

From there I remember absolutely nothing until now.

Well that was a fun story, huh?

Anyways, when I finally come to my senses I check and make sure there isn’t any damage. From what I can tell, I’m not damaged badly. I recognize that I’m wearing the same clothes as I was when I was kidnapped including my binder as told by the pain in my chest. I quickly take off the binder and then i go to inspect my prosthetic leg. No damage! As I inspect myself further, I take into account that, from my condition, it seems not much time has passed at all! Interesting.

When I finish making sure I’m not dying, I get up and walk to the door of the small cabin or cottage. I open the door and look outside. When I see everything, it takes me a second to connect the dots when I realize where I am.

I am standing in the doorway of my father’s old cabin on Jabberwock Island.


	2. For the Record I did not Expect this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Ness realizes where they are, they also realize they aren't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack- this was rushed, I'm sorry.

> I feel we are all islands - in a common sea.

* * *

Well that was a bit of a shock to realize. Jabberwock Island? This is going to be interesting.

I decided to look around the cabin I was currently standing in. I knew it once was my father’s, the being clearly marked Hinata by the shiny nameplate mounted on the door. What I didn’t expect was for the rest of the cabin to be like it was frozen in time. The closet still had clothes in it in perfect condition as if no time had passed at all. Wandering around, I found a pile of long, cut-off hair. I noticed in the corner of the room by the ceiling there was a TV monitor, an older model but still a TV.

Once I had thoroughly explored the cabin, I decided to go outside and look around. It was scary how much I knew of the place while never having been here myself until now. I had heard stories and seen footage, but I had never actually been here. As I walked over to the other cabins, I looked at the name plates. Mioda, Tanaka, Tsumiki, Nanami, I knew all of them. Once I reached the one that was marked ‘Komeada’, I walked inside to be met with the eye burning sight of bright pink. The room was covered with blood. It was dried on everything and on the wall was a piece of paper. It read:

> Hello Ness!
> 
> I know how you are and what you do so consider this a warning. This isn’t real blood, but if you try anything then it will be real and it will be yours.
> 
> -Reika

I sighed in relief when I read that it wasn’t real, but the note made me uneasy. Try anything? What does she mean by that?

If I’m not mistaken, this was supposed to model my father’s death, just in a different place. Don’t ask how I know that.

I explored that cabin. I found similar things to what I had found in the other cabin, clothes in scarily perfect condition, including a jacket identical to the one I was currently wearing, and an old TV monitor.

Once I left that cabin, I began to walk to the next one when I heard a door open behind me so instinctively I got ready to defend myself. I see a person outside a cabin a little ways away, but I didn’t recognize them until I got closer. It was a friend of mine, also the kid of two survivors.

His name is Diachi Nevermind and I know him to be the son of Chiaki Nevermind and Sonia Nevermind. He notices me and looks scared until he sees who I am.

“Ness!” he says, clearly still shaking but hiding it well, “Where are we?”

I look him dead in the eyes and he wavers for a bit.

“We are on Jabberwock Island” I see his eyes widen as he realizes.

“You mean the Jabberwock? The one where the...you know...happened?” I can see tears in his eyes as he comes to the same realization that I came to not long ago.

This just might be another killing game.

“But it can’t be! Wasn’t it destroyed!?” he is starting to cry when he says it.

“Apparently not.” I look as nonchalant as possible. I’ve always been known as the calm one everywhere I go. With family, with friends, and even among my class of highly trained Ultimates. I was not going to give that up now.

A startling sound coming from inside the cabin that I had just left made us both run inside.

“Hello students! Welcome to your school trip! Will everyone please meet me in the hotel lobby for some important announcements! That’s not a request. Toodles!” came the voice of the dual colored bear from the ancient TV screen.

We both look at each other as our blood runs cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, that was interesting.


End file.
